Summer Landsdown
Summer Landsdown is the Ranger Operator Series Yellow; serving as the "heart" of the team. Her Operator Number is three. She is played by Rose McIver. Personality Prior to Venjix's takeover of Earth, Summer was the stereotypical bratty rich girl; Spoiled to the point of buying off friends and was constantly lavished by her parents. However, after her butler sacrifices himself to save Summer from a Grinder wave; Summer has an epiphany and realizes the importance of kindness and trust. This causes her to save a downed Scott Truman prior to the raising of Corinth's shields; paving the way to her becoming the Yellow Ranger. Summer as she is now serves as a compassionate member of the team who gives others the benefit of the doubt and is eager to maintain order. This makes her the closest confidant to Dillon, the team loner. Summer has a variety of skills, all of which she puts to good use. Summer pilots the Bear Crawler. History Before Venjix Prior to the emergence of Venjix, Summer lived the life of the archetypical spoiled brat: Stuck-up, insecure, and eager to buy the respect of those around her. Venjix ended up attacking on her birthday. As an evacuation vehicle arrived to transport civilians in the area, the van filled up beyond capacity. Summer desperately tried bribing the driver as well as simply climbing aboard, but one of her "friends" kicked her away from the driving vehicle, leaving her to fend for herself. Her butler Andrews soon came upon her and offered to escort her to Corinth. As the two made their way there on foot, Summer seemed to lighten as she begun to see the extent of Andrews' kindness; even dabbing in it herself. The two soon found themselves ambushed by a Grinder squad. Andrews went out of his way to defend Summer, dying in the process. This incident shattered her noble persona completely. Summer survived the rest of the trek and made it to Corinth. Just before the shields were to raise however, Summer caught wind of a report indicating a pilot was downed nearby. Taking a uniform and motorcycle; Summer rode to the outskirts of Corinth and rescued Scott Truman, her compassion cemented. At an undisclosed point in time, Summer was recruited by Doctor K; becoming the Ranger Operator Series Yellow. Series Green and Black During her early tenure, Ziggy and Dillon made their way into the team. As the two's pasts came to light, Scott and Flynn seemed hesitant to accept them. Summer was willing to chance trusting Dillon; considering him to be a proper candidate to become Series Black. Later on, Summer helped Flynn investigate Ziggy's past by interviewing his old mob boss Fresno Bob. The Promise Summer's parents soon manage to find the RPM headquarters and demand that Summer quit her duties as a Power Ranger and return to her rich lifestyle. Summer isn't so open to the idea and keeps attempting to ignore them. However, they reveal a promise Summer had made to them prior to the raising of Corinth's shields: She would marry a man of their choosing. Her parents reveal however that the agreement was, to them, a necessity; as their fortune wound up lost in investments and Venjix's attacks. Determined to save her parents from destitution, Summer relented. Just before the wedding went through, Tenaya 7 revealed herself disguised as the cake-caterer and attempted to seize the Landsdown Diamond. However, Summer and Doctor K realized prior to the ceremony that "the caterer" placed the cake next to an oil barrel, indicating something suspicious. As such, Doctor K disguised herself as the bride to flush the infiltrator out. Upon Summer and the RPM Rangers defeating Tenaya and the Robot she subsequently deployed; Summer's parents rescinded the promise and promised to get jobs instead, accepting their daughter's newly found independence. Girls Only An Attack Bot later sabotages Corinth's air-filtering system. The sabotage was to affect all of Corinth's citizens; but downs the men only thanks to a mistake by Tenaya 7. While K works on an antidote, Summer and Gemma deal with an invasion by Tenaya and her Chemical Bot. After going to check on the female rookie Vasquez, Summer and her forge a plan to use Corinth's artificial Climate Control systems to do away with the Grinders VIA a thunderstorm. Vasquez tries a tornado as well, but finds the systems disabled by Tenaya. Tenaya manages to overpower Summer and Gema, going in for the kill. However, K succeeds in making an antidote allowing the other Rangers to re-group and drive the enemy invasion force back. Yellow and Black In the times to follow, Summer found herself somewhat attracted and sympathetic to Dillon; and would often listen to his problems or attempt to assist in the search for his past and name. Dillon seemed to somewhat reciprocate Summer's feelings and the two found themselves frequently close to kissing only to be interrupted. The Final Battle Venjix eventually unleashes his master plan: Activating all of the dormant Hybrids within Corinth that have slipped into the city thanks to all of the Attack Bots acting as distractions. After firing a magnetic pulse that does away with Corinth's electricity and distracting Summer and the Rangers with an Attack Bot, Venjix quickly goes for Doctor K and absorbs her MegaZord and Ranger data. Later, Venjix uses his link to the Bio-Field to delete the PaleoMax. He goes for the High Octane as well, but Gem and Gemma sacrifice the Mach to preserve High Octane's MegaZord data. Venjix deletes the Gold and Silver suit data, which deletes the two Rangers inside of them as well. (Since they are linked to the Bio Field when Morphed) Summer takes their lo the hardest, crying directly into Flynn's arms. Later, Summer, Scott, Flynn, and Ziggy receive military code from Colonel Truman prompting them to go to a local factory, (Minus Ziggy, assigned to K's protection and Dillon, who is incapacitated after freeing his sister) where Hybrids are being processed. Once the factory is liberated, Venjix corners the three and after offering them a chance to surrender intends to do away with the trio. However, Doctor K and Tenaya 15 (Cured of her programming by intervention from a re-awakened Dillon and Ziggy) have infiltrated Venjix's mainframe and recovered most of the seized data, including Gem and Gemma. This deletes Venjix's entourage of Grinders, allowing Summer and the others to Morph and engage Venjix directly. The three score a hit; but it's a resurrected Gem and Gemma dropping Corinth's Defense Tower on Venjix that ultimately destroys the robotic villain. After Venjix Upon the defeat of the computer virus that had terrorized the world, Summer had chosen to accompany Dillion and a newly-liberated Tenaya into the world to assist in rebuilding efforts. Arsenal Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-Suit The RPM Ranger Operators all wield specialized nano-fiber battle suits crafted and maintained by Dr. K. These suits amplify the strength and speed of the user by linking them to the Bio-Field, this dimension's version of the Morphin' Grid. Ranger Operator Series Yellow has the ability to read energy signatures and covert them into offensive surges. Of course, this drain's her suit's reserves. Zords *Bear Crawler Weapons *Nitro Blaster **Nitro Sword *Zip Charger Other *Cell Shift Morpher *Engine Cells Trivia * Category:Rangers Category:Yellow Rangers Category:Power Rangers RPM Category:RPM Ranger Operators Category:Female Rangers Category:Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers